The use of geolocation functions or devices, such as GPS receivers, on user-portable devices is well established. Such devices may be used by persons, such as backpackers or military personnel, who travel in remote areas, and they may be used in populated areas to aid emergency personnel in locating injured parties. In some contexts, the portable device may also include, or be associated with, communication devices such as voice, video, or data transceivers, cell-phones, biometric sensors, panic or distress actuators, and friend-or-foe indications. In some contexts, the user of such a portable device may want to avoid entering an area which is known to contain hostile combatants. This requires the user to be aware of the geolocation of the hostile forces, and to navigate with care to avoid the undesired areas. On the other hand, there may be situations in which the user of such a portable device may desire to perform scouting within a given region. Such activity requires that the user use his geolocator in conjunction with a map to navigate within the desired region.
Improved or alternative geolocation devices and methods are desired.